Pitchblende
Pitchblende''' is a former Homeworld Gem, and an original character created by White diamond 778 (ex-White diamond 777) and Kosmochlor jade 13325. Appearance Pitchblende has a woody brown skin tone, a pointy nose, two eyes with dark maroon irises and no visible pupils, short, dark cedar brown hair styled in a bob and with a straight bang. Her gem is embedded on the right side of her hips and it's shaped in a faceted rectangle. She wears a black sleeveless top with a White Diamond's symbol in her chest, mocha pants, and dark charcoal black shoes. Personality Nothing is known about Pitchblende's personality. Abilities Pitchblende possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Curiosities * She was not destroyed during the rebellion * She was not reached either by the corrupting attack of the diamonds * She was able to witness the First and Second World War * She hated Germany totalitarianism of Hitler * She participated in the Second World War, the Cold War, and the Falklands War * She wanted to meet Rose Quartz and join her bando * Currently resides in a middle-upper class home in Scandinavia Gemology * '''Uraninite, formerly pitchblende, is a radioactive, uranium-rich mineral and ore with a chemical composition that is largely UO2, but due to oxidation the mineral typically contains variable proportions of U3O8. Additionally, due to radioactive decay, the ore also contains oxides of lead and trace amounts of helium. It may also contain thorium and rare earth elements. * It used to be known as pitchblende (from the pitch, because of its black color, and blende, a term used by German miners to denote minerals whose density suggested metal content, but whose exploitation, at the time they were named, was either unknown, impossible or not economically feasible). The mineral has been known at least since the 15th century from silver mines in the Ore Mountains, on the German/Czech border. The type locality is the historic mining and spa town known as Joachimsthal, the modern-day Jáchymov, on the Czech side of the mountains, where F.E. Brückmann described the mineral in 1772.35 Pitchblende from the Johanngeorgenstadt deposit in Germany was used by M. Klaproth in 1789 to discover the element uranium. * All uraninite minerals contain a small amount of radium as a radioactive decay product of uranium. Marie Curie used pitchblende, processing tons of it herself, as the source material for her isolation of radium in 1898.7 Uraninite also always contains small amounts of the lead isotopes 206Pb and 207Pb, the end products of the decay series of the uranium isotopes 238U and 235U respectively. Small amounts of helium are also present in uraninite as a result of alpha decay. Helium was first found on Earth in uraninite after having been discovered spectroscopically in the Sun's atmosphere. The extremely rare elements of technetium and promethium can be found in uraninite in very small quantities (about 200 pg/kg and 4 FG/kg respectively), produced by the spontaneous fission of uranium-238. Category:A to Z Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Approved Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gemsonas Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Pitchblendes